Broken Home
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Eli left Clare when he went to college. After he leaves Clare finds out she's pregnant.5 years later they meet again. What could happen? BAD AT SUMMARIES! Better than it sounds!
1. Material

**Hello readers! I just had another appifany. This one was telling me to write another story on Eclare. But this one is a little different. In this story Eli and Clare broke up when he left for colloge at University of Montreal. The day after he leaves Clare finds out she is pregnat at the age of 17 and is going into senior year. Clare ends up giving birth to a baby girl amed Scarlet Marie Goldsworthy. 5 years later when Scarlet is in kindergarten, Clare and Eli meet again. Who knows what could happen? So that is basically my summary that I couldn't fit in the little summary box. Any way you probably hate me for keeping you from the story. So here is the first chapter of my new story Broken Home.**

**Broken Home**

Clare's point of view:

Today was Scarlet's first day of kindergarten. They grow up so fast don't they? Scarlet is my little girl who is 5 years old. She is probably the cutest little girl I've ever seen. I'm not saying that because she's mine or that I'm biast but because she looks exactly like her father. And it breaks my heart every day to know that she will probably never know him. Scarr's father is in deed, Elijah Goldsworthy. The boy who broke my heart 5 years ago. The boy who I fell in love with, and is still in love with. But he will never know that because he left. When he ended us I was heart broken. He truly was, and still is my real first love. Scarlet looks just like Eli but she has long curly hair. Scarr is 5 years old. She is about 4 foot 1. She has jet black long curly hair, big green eyes with long brown eye lashes to frame them, she has a cute little nose, olive skin, and her father's trade mark smirk. She has in fact, seen pictures of Eli. But she is stubborn and insists that he looks like her, not the other way around. I cry every time I tell her about our teen age years. Because it shatters my heart. She just hugs me and then tells me that I'll always have her. I even read her parts of my diary ( appropriate pages of coarse) Just so she can get the full effect of what he was like. Scarlet is probably the best thing that has happened to me. But I can't just dwell on the past and Eli. No I can't I have to move on. But it's really hard when you're raising the boy you love's child. She even acts like him and dresses like him. I need to move on or I'll be alone for the rest of my miserable life. I've kept in touch with Adam, Fiona, Drew, Alli, Jenna, and KC. I know what you're thinking. Why KC? Well I've learned to forgive and forget what happened during feashman year. He has also been helpful during my pregnacy. All of them were and still are with raising Scarlet. Jenna has a little boy about one and a half years older than Scarlet named Jacob. They are best friends. We always joke on how they are going to get married. The girls have tried to get me to go out and date, but who wants to date me? Who wants to date a 22 year old with a child who is 5 years old. Answer this question for me. Do you? That's exactly the point, you probably wouldn't want to, now would you? I would be surprised if you did want to. But it would have to be love wouldn't it? But I guess that's why people say love is unconditional. And it's true. You can't help who you love, now can you? I found out I was pregnat with Scarlet the day after Eli left for University of Montreal, leaving me behind with his child, who he will never meet.

It was September 1st and I was woken up by a screaming 5 year old jumping up and down on my queen sized bed.

"Mommy get up it's my first day of kindergarten! I can't be late!" Sacrlet said screaming like a little kid on Christmas morning. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning but Scarr didn't start school till 8:15. I Got out of bed and picked her up, then spun her around.

"Is my baby girl ready for her first day of kindergarten?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she screamed.

"Well lets go get you dressed." I said taking hold of her small hand. We walked into her romm which was painted lavender, and walked over to her closet. I opened up the doors and she picked what she wanted to wear. She picked her new black skinny jeans and I picked out her new purple v-neck and teal tank top. I had to fight her on the shirts since she hates color but I won her over by promising to take her out to ice cream when I pick her up from day care at 4:45. She then put on her new black converse and went down stairs to watch some t.v.. I walked down stairs and saw Scarlet watching Sponge Bob. I walked into the kitchen at seven o'clock and fixed Scarr a bowl of Fruit Loops and a glass of orange juice.

"Put your dishes in the sink." I told her as I was setting her food and drink down.

"Okay mommy. I will." With that I walked up the staircase to my bedroom. Once I got In my room I picked out my clothes. I chose a black with white pin stripes, pencil skirt with matching blazer, and a crimson silk shirt. I then walked into my bathroom. I turned my water on and peeled off my clothes. When it was warm enough I stepped inside. I sighed out of contempt when the hot water hit my skin relaxing the muscles in my shoulders. I then did my routine for the shower and stepped out. Once I was dressed I went back into the bathroom and did my hair and make up. When I was finished it was about 8:00. I quickly put on my gray ankle boots and went down stairs to find Scarlet putting her Nightmare Before Christmas lunch box in her back pack.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Scarelet just nodded. I walked into the kitchen grabbed my keys, brief case, and an apple and was out the door. On the drive to Degrassi Elemantary School I could tell she was excited because she couldn't stop moving in the back seat. I pulled up and Scarlet hopped out of the back seat. I rolled down the windo so I could say something to her.

"Scarlet!" I yelled out the window.

"Yeah mom?" She asked.

"Be nice to the teacher, okay?" I then saw her smirk which meant she was up to no good.

"I'll try momma. Bye." She said before turning around and walking into the crowd of crying parents to reach her class room. Now, off to work! I work in a publishing agency called Writer's Block publishing. Ironic name isn't it? So basically what I do is read a little bit of someones book and if it's good I send it in to get published. Supposedly I have a lot of meetings today. One is supposed to be really big and it's at 1:00 a half hour after my lunch break ends. I parked my black Range Rover and walked into the building. It was buzzing with people. Once I was in my office my assitant walked in my office and gave me some work to look over for my first meeting. Time flew by fast and as soon as I knew it it was 12:30 when my assistant Katherine walked in.

"Here is the material for your next meeting, Miss Edwards." She said handing me a little packet of paper.

"Thank you Katherine." I replied with a smile. Once she was gone I started reading. This supposed book was called Ocean Eyes. I then opened up the packet and did my job and started reading it.

_Ocean eyes. She had ocean eyes. They were as blue as the sky and always held curiosity. Gosh, she was beautiful. And for the rest of her life she will always brought sunlight to my world, while I probably brought darkness to her's. She was beautiful. Her Blue eyes, curly hair,perfect curves, and her flushed cheeks from whenever we got close. But I was the one who ended you ask? Well only god knows. Too bad for me I don't believe in him and probably never will.I don't believe in him because I have been chewed up and spit out by this cruel, cruel does this so called 'God' repay me? By kicking me when I'm down. So you wanna know why I ended the best thing that has ever happened to me, do ya? Well let me tell you. I guess I was scared. I was scared for many reasons. One reason was that I was a year older and was leaving for college, leaving her to go to high school to finish her last year. I was scared of what was going to happen to us, being so far apart. I was scared that she would forget me and find someone else. Someone who is her age. I thought she was going to dump me anyway. Compared to her, I'm a piece of shit. So to keep my heart from getting broken from her, I broke hers. Little did she know, that it broke mine to do that to her. And I ask myself what could have happened if I didn't break up with her for my own selfish in securities. I promised her I wouldn't go anywhere, and she did the same thing...and kept that promise. Where as for me, I didn't. She depened on me, and me on her. She was my rock and I was hers. But why did I have to screw up the only good thing that has happened in my life? Because I was scared. She said I could tell her anything but the one thing I didn't end up telling her...ended our relationship. I didn't tell her I was scared Why did I have to be so stupid? Now all I do is wallow in self pity remembering the good thing that __**I**__ ended. Not her. I remember the first time we made love. It was amazing and romantic. She gave me her purity ring after. I put it on a chain and wore it. I still wear it. But it makes me felt like a total douche bag thinking about what I did to her and her fragile heart. She let me in but, somewhere along the way I closed the door. Now when ever I think of her I drink whiskey, and drown in self pity. Why did I do that to her. She was my true love. And I was hers. So why do that? Because I was scared. That's why. I regret it every day. I regret shattering her heart. I regret leaving her heart broken and in the cold. But I don't regret meeting her. And I don't regret falling for her. But every single day I ask myself this. What would have happened if I didn't cause all that pain in her ocean eyes?_

What I just read was amazing. I just felt the emeotion of the writer in every word they wrote. It even reminded me a little of how Eli's and myself relationship. It was good while it lasted. I really felt for this writer. They really know how to write and they speak from the heart. I could tell this book was going to be a best seller and I was going to own a copy. This for sure was going to get published. I just couldn't wait till I met the author. Then my secratary entered my office.

"Clare your 1:00 is here. And he is hot, just so you know" she winked at me.

"Okay please send them in. tell tem to knck before." Mary my secratary then walked out of my office. I wonder what the author is like. They are really talented and I would like to get a chance to help start their career. Suddenly there was a knock on my door interupting my thoughts.

"Come in!" I answered. In walked someone I thought I would never see again. Why is he here? Adam didn't tell me he was in town. He looked at me and smirked.

"Edwards." This can't be happening to me.

**How was this as a start? Did you like the material that Clare had to read? I basically thought that up off the top of my head. It was kinda hard to write because I had to put myself in Eli's mind frame. So did you like it? Want me to continue? Review and let me know please.**


	2. I Missed You

**Wow! I want to thank all you wonderful people for reviewing this or just reading this. It really means alot to me. especially since it was a first chapter of a new story.**

**DegrassiQueen2018- Thank you for the compliments and for being the first person to review this. It means alot. And because you were the first person to review this, I'm going to dedicate this chapter specifiaclly to you as your prize.**

**This applies to everybody, if you ever want a chapter of this story to be dedicated to you, all you have to do is be the first to review the newest chapter I post. So keep an eye out for this story.**

Clare's point of view:

Why was he here? More importantly how is he here? And what could he possibly want. He broke my heart and didn't care. Did he honestly think that if he waltzed in here I would just be all 'buddy, buddy' with him. If that was his intention, he was wrong. He never could call me Edwards. Anymore...that his. He broke my heart and took off. Leaving everybody around us to pick up the pieces. Mainly Adam and Alli. They are my BEST friends on the whole planet. But seriously, what made him think he could just walk back into my life. I know we're only meeting for business, I'm professional and just because he knew me didn't mean he could call me by my old nickname. That is not how it works. Now that is. But who did he write this about? It's to good to be written about me. Is it Julia? No I've seen Julia she doesn't look anything like his discriptions. Could it be about me? No it can't be because he didn't care after he dumped me...did he? I really don't know. I hadn't said anything to him and I saw his smirk widen. Oh no, I'm not playing his little game.

"Sit down Elijah." I said and gestured to a seat in front of my desk. He sat down and I looked over his work again only so I didn't have to look into those hyptnotizing eyes that were swirls of lime green, and emerald. As I was looking over his work I felt his eyes on me during this awkward and intense silence.

"I wrote that about you, you know" Eli said. The pen that was in my mouth fell onto my desk with a small little tap. "The whole book is about you, actually. It's about you and me and what we did when we were teen agers and then my thoughts of what I could have done better or differently. Mostly of my remorse for what I did to you." What he said melted my heart. Oh no! I can't be falling for him again can I. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Why are you here Eli?" I asked.

"Two reasons. One, I came to get my book published. And two, I came to see you. I missed you." Did he just say what I think he just said? This can't be happening. The boy who broke my heart 5 years ago just said he came here because he missed me. This is so surreal.

"You missed me, huh?" I asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry I ended things the way I did especially since it was for my own selfish reasons. And I'm so sorry."

"You can't just come to my work because you supposedly missed me Eli." I said. I could feel tears starting to come but I had to be strong.

"I know you probably don't want to see me after what I did, but I wanted to see you." Was he serious? Did he mean it? Hopefully he was being truthfull. "Is my story going to be published?" he asked.

"Yes it will be. It is really good." I meant that. He was really good. And it looks like his writing got less wordy and more opinionated. He can write really well. I figured he would become a writer since he loved it so much. And why not do something you love, right?

"Thank you and I have a question." Oh this 'ought to be good. With Eli the questions could range from what's your favorite color to are you a virgin, so you never know what he's gonna say.

"Shoot." I said to him with a kind smile. I might as well be nice to him.

"When will I get to see you again?" He wanted to see me again? Why? He was the one who broke up with me. What could he possibly want. But just hearing him ask me that made my heart stop. before I could fully register what he asked, my heart spoke for me.

"You can stop by my house at 5:00. I have someone I want you to meet." What the hell? Why would I say that? Oh yeah, maybe because I LOVE him. I can't believe I just said that.

"Okay cool. Is it the old house?" He asked smiling. I nodded and he stood up walking to the door. Before he left he turned around smiled at me.

"Thanks Clare. It was nice seeing you again. See you later." Eli said. As he was halfway out the door he blew me a kiss. He was gone before I could reply. Why did Eli possibly want to see me again for? But maybe he really did miss me. I shouldn't get my hopes up though. After he left I really took in his appearence. He didn't look any different. He still dressed in all black. He still had the most gorgeous eyes, still had the same small dimples, still had the same small sloopish nose,his hair was till shaggy and hung a little over his eyes, and he still had that to-die-for smirk that made me fall for him in the first place. what could he possibly need from me?

I took the rest of the day off to just think. I took my Range Rover and started to drive arouny when d town. it was 4:30 when I headed to Degrassi Elementary school's day care to go get Scarlet. I picked her up and then went home. we were in the drive way she asked me a question.

"Hey mom can we play tag out here?"

"Sure we can baby girl. But go change into some play clothes okay?" she nodded and ran in side to go change. Once I was in side i took my shoes off, put my keys on the counter and put my brief case down. I then headed up the stairs of my child hood house and reached my room. I went up to my closet and picked some jean shorts from Hollister, and my Justin Bieber tour shirt from when I was 16. I then put on some socks and put on my orange vans. When I was going downstairs I saw Scarlet sitting in the rope swing Drew and KC had made for her. She was wearing black cotton shorts, a crimson Juicy coture shirt, that my mom bought her and her black vans. Something told me she just through on what ever she saw which was most likely. I looked at the clock noticing it was 4:50. Eli would be here soon. I snuck out the door with out being heard by the happily swinging Scarlet, and ran quietly across the grass. When I was behind her I hit her shoulder lightly and yelled you're it.

"Hey no fair Mommy! You scared me." Scarlet shrieked as she was chasing me around the yard. We continued this game for about 10 more minutes till Scarlet got bored and wanted to swing again. I was pushing the 5 year old when I heard Dead Hand blasting from down the street. Sure enough it was Eli in his trusty hearse Morty. He still had that thing? Wow. Eli pulled up and parked in front of my house. Eli then stepped out of the hearseand looked around the old neighbor hood. Probably comparing it to his memory.

"Mommy who is this man with the AWESOME car?" Scarlet asked. Yep she was just like Eli. Eli then saw me and smirked. I blushed and waved. When he looked at Scarley his eyes widened and his eye brows scrunched together in confusion. Probably why there was a little girl who looked like him at me house.

"Clare why is ther a little girl who looks just like me at your house?" He asked now standing in front of me and Scarlet. Now or Never. She is HIS daughter I better tell him. I better tell him in stead of Scarr. He won't believe her. Will he even believe me?

"Elijah Glodsworthy this is your daughter, Scarlet Marie Goldsworthy." His eyes widened to the extent of where they looked like they would explode out of his just like that, time stood still.

**How was this chapter? What will Eli say about Scarlet? Remember, if you want the next chapter dedicated to you, be the first to review this chapter.**


	3. Father meet Daughter

**Hello all my fabulous and wonderful readers. How have you been liking this story so far? I think It's been good so far too. When I'm finished with this one I was thinking of witing a sequel to this about Scarlet Eli and Clare's daughter and Jacob Jenna and KC's son. I believe I slightly mentioned Jacob earlier in the first chapter. He and Scarlet are best friends at the ripe ages of 5 and 6. But enough of my rambling. You probably want to read the story now, don't you? Well if you do then you are very selfish because I have to say who this is dedicated to first. This chapter of broken home is dedicated to...DUH DUH DUH Eclare4life! So if you are reading this chapter Eclare4life who ever you may be, just know that you own this. Not really because I own this but it is dedicated to you. You all probably hate me now from keeping you from reading this, don't you? *nervous laugh* I'll now write the next chapter to the story Broken Home just so I don't get mugged by some of you people who want to strangle me for keeping you waiting. But hey I don't know how aggressive some of you readers are so I'll just continue and nobody will get hurt. Now I grace you with the presence of chapter 3.**

**Broken Home chapter 3**

Clare's point of view:

The look on Eli's face was pure shock. He clearly didn't see this coming. It's not rocket science. If you see a child who looks like you, it is most likely yours. Eli is smart enough to know that...or at least figure that out, right? I can't imagine how he must feel right now. Finding out he has a daughter 5 years after she was born. If I was him, I would be shocked too. I looked down at my baby girl and she was starrring at Eli studying him, ahile he was just staring at me wide eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"W-w-WHAT?" Eli asked.

"Eli meet Scarlet your daughter, Scarlet meet Eli your father." I said Introducing them.

"She is mine?" He asked looking at Scarlet. I could tell he was starting to get it since they loooked so much alike.

"Yes. Scarlet is in fact YOUR daughter. Why else would she look just like you?" I asked.

"Wow. She is really cute." Eli said while pressing and stretching our daughter's cheeks. Scarlet just smirked in amusement.

"She dresses, acts, and looks like you. She has to be your's and I know."

"Wait! Did you just say she acts like me?" He asked smirking. Yes Scarlet did in fact act just like Eli. With her attitude, behavior, and sly remarks it was a given she was related to him.

"Yes. This morning she satrted kindergarten. I told her to be nice to the teacher. Wanna what she said? She replied with an 'I'll try'. So she has to be yours." I replied. I saw his smirk get wider than it has ever been.

"Your right that is just like me." Eli said looking down at our 5 year old daughter who was glaring at Eli. Eli then crowched down to he level and held his arms out. My guess was that he was asking for a hug. Scarlet just glared at him.

"Scarlet this is your dad. You should give him a hug." I said lightly nudging her.

"No." Scarlet said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Yeah why won't you give me a hug. You are my little girl?" He said smirking.

"I won't hug you because un like you I won't ever leave Momma. You hurt her." Scarlet said glaring.

"Listen Scarlet, When I left I did it because I was scared. I had to move far away to go to school. I guess I didn't want your mom to dump me for someone else when I was gone. And I'm sorry if I hurt you by hurting your mommy. I was a stupid boy. A very stupid boy. I let go of the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I'm here and I want to make it up to you and your mom. I want to step up and be your father Scarlet. I know we just met but I love you already. You look, act, and dress like me and I love you. Now can I please have a hug?" What Eli just said made me melt where I was. I then realised I was not over him and probably never will be. And because he said that I love him even more. He said he wanted to be a father to his daughter he just met. He said he loved her. I looked in his eyes and could tell he meant every word he said. I looked at Scarlet and she was contemplating this. How could she be so like Eli but at the same time so much like me? Scarlet then gave in and jumped onto Eli. She placed her small arms around his neck and he lifted her up, twirling her around in the process. When he placed Scarlet down she kissed Eli once on the cheek before saying,

"My momma still loves you. She tells me everyday." I then felt a blush rush up to cheeks from the words of my 5 year old. Scarlet then skipped away to the rope swing and began swinging and humming the tune to I-Carly. Eli got up and approached me.

"When did you know you were pregnat?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Eli we have somethings to talk about. Come over here and sit down with me." I said gesturing to the porch steps. We walked over to the porch steps and took a seat watching Scarr swing on the rope swing. I guess it's either now or never to tell him about how I feel and about what it was like after he left. And maybe, just maybe he will take me back.

**Ohhhh Cliffy! I bet most of you are going what the hell why did she have to end it, right? Well It makes it more suapenseful on what's gonna go down. What do you think will happen. Oh! and remember, if you're the first to review this chapter the next one is dedicated to you. Love you bunches,**

**LoveGurl5231 **

**P.S. I'm so sorry It's so frreakin short. The next chapter will be longer than this one was. You can take my word for it.**


	4. Walking Disaster

**Happy Wednesday to all my wonderful and supportive readers. I really want to thank you for reviewing this story. Just so you know this chapter might suck a little. It might suck because with every story I write comes off the top of my head. So, This one hasn't been written down so it might be a little choppy, and what not. But if you people like this story you, might like my newest story I posted today, called Overboard. But thankyou for all the reviews. 50 something for only 3 chapters...that's my new personal record. I really hope you like this story. And hopefully this chapter won't turn out as bad as I think it's gonna be. **

**DegrassiEclare4life- thank you for the compliments and this chapter is dedicated to you for being the first to review chapter 3 of Broken Home. Congrats!**

Clare's point of view:

I'm seriously scared shitless right now. I don't know how he will react. I never know what Eli's gonna say and that...scares me. Hopefully he will understand. Worst case scenario is that he just takes off in his car not wanting to speak to me or his daughter again. I seriously will have a mental break down if that happened. I was a totall mess when Eli left. He really screwed me up. The worst part is, and even though he was still a teen ager, he used the line 'It's not you it's me.' That was basically like a stab to the heart with a machete and he didn't even seem to notice. He didn't even seem to care. He was heartless when we were younger. I really thought he loved me. But the truth was I was overboard and he chose not to save me. He dug his own grave, but pushed me in it. But what if, what he wrote was true? What if he did miss me? What if he still loved me? What if he still wanted me? One can only hope. All I wonder is, Why? Why did he have to give up on us? I remember one night we had a little fight. I forget what it was about but I know Julia had something to do with it. He told me these exact words: "Clare LIsten. Love the one your with" Eli said with pleading eyes. But I finished that little comment. "Yeah Eli. If you can't be with the one you love." I said before walking out of his door. That whole week he looked how I felt. Miserable. He then somehow won me back with his 'inner Romeo' is how I like to put it. I just can't believe he's here again. I thought he dropped off the face of the earth. But I have somethings to tell him. Like how I was a totall wreck when he left or that I still feel the same after all these years, after he broke my heart. He needs to know things. Why not tell him after he met his daughter. I was snapped back to reality when he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a foot closer to where he was sitting.

"When did you find out you were pregnat with Scarlet?" He asked softly and kindly.

"The day after you left." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped with her I would have come back." Was he serious.

"Oh maybe because you broke up with me. Plus I didn't want you to stick around when you obviously didn't want to." I said glumly.

"Who said I didn't want to stay?" Was he serious. Oh my god I'm about to strangle him. He needs to man up and realise his faults.

"You did when you left me. You just...just gave up on us. You didn't care." I replied with my voice slightly cracking.

"Clare I did care. I still care." Oh so that's why he left. Because he cared. Good way to show affection to your signifagent other. Pathetic.

"Why?" I said letting tear slide down my cheek.

"I dont...I don't know. I was scared I guess."

"Scared?" I asked angry. "Scared of what Elijah?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Scared that you would move on with out me. Scared of what would happen to us, being so far apart. Scared you would break my heart. Scared you wouldn't love me anymore. I thought that by breaking your heart and breaking us apart I could pass up the pain that would come to mine if you dumped me." Why would he think this. I was always faithful and I loved him. So who would do this. But yet again it is Eli we're talking about. His logic almost nearly never makes sense. He thinks that by pushing people away he'll save them pain or save him from the emotional pain.

"Why would you think that I wouls dump."

"Clare compared to you I'm a piece of shit. I wouldn't balme you if you dumped my sorry ass." He said with a single tear sliding down his cheek. Oh my god. He is hurting...bad.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have and couldn't have dumped you. I love you too much." I said choking on a sob.

"I love you too. And I regret what I did 5 years ago. I always ask my self this question: What would have happened if I didn't break up with Clare? If there was any way you would take me back. please do. I can't live with out you. It has gotten so bad that I get drunk when I think of you. Especially being happy with someone else. It was hard enough to write that book about you." Eli said looking at the ground with saddness in his eyes. I really didn't want to see him like this...his eyes so pained.

"I don't know Eli. When you left I was a wreck. I kept thinking it was my fault you left. I cried myself to sleep for weeks on end. You were my everything. But then you just left. It was a stab to the heart with a machete. I really loved you. I still do but I'm scared your just gonna leave again. You can't do that. Especially not now. Scarlet just met you. I told her all about you. Showed her pictures and read her parts of my diary, even. I just don't know if I can trust you." I said with more tears cascading down my cheeks. That's when I noticed something shining on Eli's neck. It was a chain. I took it out of his shirt and looked at it. There was...my purity ring. The one I gave to Eli when I was 16. He still kept after all these years? He even still wore it? Wow.

"Is this...is this my purity ring?" I asked looking at the piece of metal in the sun light.

"Yes it is. I kept it and wear it everyday. It makes me feel like where ever I go you're with me." He said looking me in the eyes. The feeling I had when I was 15 came back. I now had butterflies. I looked into his green eyes and saw what I wanted all along. Love. Just then all my rational thinking shut off. It was my heart thinking for me and...I liked it. What I said next shocked me to say the least.

"I love you Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy." I said looking at him. My tears had now stopped falling.

"I love you too Clare Dianne Edwards." Eli said while looking into my eyes. My heart melted and I did the unexpected. I kissed him. It took him a minute to register what was happening but soon enough he was kissing back. He pout his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I pulled away and put my forehead against his. I looked him in the eyes and said,

"I love you." To Eli.

"I love you too. Clare Edwards will you be my girlfriend...again?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask." I said smiling. He just smirked and rolled his eyes. I then heard some giggling. I turned my head and saw Scarr staning there watching us. She then clapped her hands and ran over to us. Eli picked her up and sat her on his lap. He kissed he head and rested his chin on her head. I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. I could tell he truly did love her. Then Scarlet broke into my thoughts.

"Mommy, Daddy can we go get ice cream Now?" She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Of coarse we can baby. Wanna take my car or your dad's?" I asked he.

"Can we take daddy's please? I like it." She said smiling at Eli now.

"Okay."

"Looks like I know what type of car she wants." Eli whispered in my ear. Him and his cockiness. Eli let Scarlet go and she ran to the hearse. Me and Eli then walked down the path hand in hand. We got inside Morty and he smelt and looked just like i remember.

"This brings back memories." I saighed as I buckled my seat belt.

"Good ones at that." Eli winked. He started the car and ther was a huge blast of music. It was playing the song 'Walking Disaster' by Sum 41 (1). Don't get me wrong I love this song just not when the volume is high enough to make you def. I covered my ears and Scarlet and Eli laughed at my face. They both 'rocked out' to the song the whole ride. Scarlet made Eli keep playing it over and over again, because she liked it. Soon enough we reached the Ice cream parlour. Just 20 minutes till I have to deal with a hyper 5 year old. Fun. (sarcasm intended)

**How was this little chapter? I hoped you liked this chapter. I liked writing it. The next chapter you will meet Jacob, Scarlet's best friend and possible 'husband' according to Jenna and Clare.**

**(1) Walking Disaster by Sum 41 is a freaking Kick ass song. the lyrics are really deep. I say you should listen to it because I say so.**


	5. A day out gone wrong

**Hello my pretty little readers. I love you guys so so much! I swear you guys are the best for reviewing this and all that other stuff. Like only 4 chapters and 59 reviews, that's a new personal record. I hope this chapter goes well. You will in fact meet Jacob, Jenna and KC's son. He is in first grade while Scarlet is in kindergarten. They are the best of friends. this chapter is dedicated to...Duh Duh Duh...*Dramatic pause* ilovetaylorswift13! If you are reading this,ilovetaylorswift13, who ever you may be in this world, just know that this is your prize for being the first to review chapter 4. Congrats.**

Clare's point of view:

Eli parked the car and we all hopped out of the car. I actually felt like we were a family. This made me fell at peace. Eli walked over to me and wrapped his muscular arm around me. I wrapped mine around his waist as Scarlet walked, more like ran into the little shop. Me and Eli entered the shop with the bell chiming on the door. The board looking blonde teenager looked up from her french manicured nails and stared at us. Well more like gazed at Eli. she needs to stop that befroe I punch her in the face. Scarlet walked up to me and Eli with a big smile on her face.

"Mommy,Daddy I want a rainbow sherbert on a ice cream cone!" Scarlet screamed at us. The teenage girl who looked to be 19 was still gazing at Eli. I was starting to real tired of this. Eli cleared his throat and the girl snapped out of her trance.

"What can I get for you?" She smiled fakely.

"One rainbow sherbert on a cone, one rocky road on a cone and a..." Eli let his voice drift off as he looked at me.

"A strawberry frozen yougurt." I said to him.

"And a strawberry frozen yougurt." Eli said smirking at me. Obviously this girl couldn't take a hint, so I gave her a bigger one. I kissed Eli's cheek and then said 'thanks babe' before grabbing Scarlet's hand and walking over to a table. The girl was glaring at me the whole time she was getting our treats. Oh yeah bitch, well we can't get everything we want, or in this case everyone. 2 minutes later Eli came back balancing two cones and a cup. Surprisingly he didn't drop them. Now that I look at him he looks more handsome and grew even. He was still skinny, but muscular none the less. I thanked him and he sat across from me and Scarr. I suddenly felt a cold hand grip mine and I looked to see Scarlet's purple fingernail painted hand holding mine. I smiled at her and kissed her head. She just giggled and kept licking her icecream cone. I looked over at Eli and he was smiling at us. Really smiling. It looked like he was proud. I smiled back at him and took a spoonful of my frozen yougurt and popped it into my mouth. Suddenly the door to the shop opened I saw Eli stiffen. I turned around and to my dismay saw non other than Mark Fitzgerald and Bianca DeSousa ordering some things. What was today, my high school reunion? After all these years Eli still had resentment towards him? Wow! Hopefully they don't notice us. But of coarse they notice Eli.

"Emo-boy is that you?" Fitz asks.

"Hey Fitz" Eli says glaring. Eli got up and I took it as my cue to take Scarlet and leave with him. As I was walking to the trashcan Fitz stopped me.

"Clare is that you?" I felt slightly umcomfortable because his eyes kept roaming my body.

"Yes it's me." I replied softly and shyly.

"You look good. Better actually" He said while licking his lips. Eli then walks over and placed his arm around me. He pulled me tightly to his side. Scarlet also gripped my hand tightly.

"Mommy I'm scared." Scarlet whimpered.

"So Emo-boy knocked you up?" Bianca laughed.

"So Clare you gonna choose him over me?" Oh my god this is high school all over again.

"Yes Fitz. And FYI it has alays been him over you." I scoffed before picking up Scarr and walking outside. Eli wasn't far behind. Once outside I put Scarr down on the ground. I held he hand with my left and Eli's in in my right.

"Momma can we go to the park?" Scarlet asked me. The park was just across the street so I said we could. Once we got to the other side of the street she took off running across the grass to the playground, leaving me and Eli alone walking on the concrete path that looped around the park.

"Never thought I would see them again." Eli said while swinging our interlocked hands as we walked.

"Same here." I said. then there was a shrilly scream.

"KC" The voice said. That yell belonged to non other than Scarlet. And that meant Jenna, KC,and their son Jacob were here. Me and Eli kept walking till I saw Jenna sitting on a park bench not to far away.

"Jen!" I called out. She looked around and then saw me. She smiled. I then ran over to her dragging Eli behind me. I let go of Eli to give Jenna a warm and friendly hug.

"Hey Clare"

"Hey Jenna"

"Eli" jenna awkwardly stated.

"Jenna" Eli said with just as much awkwardness.

"Where's KC?" I asked.

"Oh he over there playing with Scarlet and Jacob." She said pointiong to KC running after the kids on the play ground. Jacob was a cute little boy. He has dirty blonde hair that is kinds shaggy, a lightly tanned skin, and big brown eyes. I could tell that when he was older he was gonna look just like KC.

"KC come over here for a second!" Jenna shouted to him. he excused himself from the kids and they went to go play on the monkey bars. KC jogged up to us. I gave him a hug and said hello but when he noticed Eli he looked a little mad.

"Well look who decided to show up." Kc said to him.

"Look I don't want to start any trouble here. I apologized to Clare and everything is good." Eli said with his hands up.

"I'm surprised you even want to show your face around here since you just got up and left" KC said.

"KC stop! Eli told me why he left. He appologized and I forgave him there's no need to be so mean to hi-" I was cut off by a Blood curtiling scream. That only belonged to my chiled. My baby girl was hurt. I stood up and was about to go get her to see what was wrong when I see Jacob running and carrying a crying, and tan bark covered Scarlet. Jacob ahnded Scarlet to me and I dusted her off.

"Jacob what heppened?" I asked going into protective mother mode.

"Scarr was just doing the monkey bars when she slipped and fell. She landed on her arm." Jacob explained to me. He had tears in his eyes. He was scared for her. Eli took Scarlet from me and put her on his lap.

"Where does it hurt?" Eli asked while rubbing her back.

"It hurts right here" Scarlet said gesturing to her forearm she was cluching to her body. Eli slowly un raveled her arm.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" Eli asked her. Scarlet tried but cried out in pain.

"Can you move your arm?" He asked her. She tried but let out another cry.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked sadly.

"Yes she is but she may have broken her arm so we need to go take a little visit to the hospital." Eli told him. The sun was setting and we all went to our cars. Kc said that they would meet me, Eli, and Scar at the hospital. This should be fun.

**How was this chapter? Poor Scarlet she fell of the monkey bars and broke her arm. The next chapter will be them at the hospital. Review please.**


	6. Hospital surprise

**Hello readers! Happy new year! Hopefully this chapter doesn't turn to crap. But any way this chapter is dedicated to...DUH DUH DUH *dramatic pause*...cfaitht!. Congrats. This is dedicated to you for being the first to review chapter 5 of broken home. I now give you the feature presentation of Broken Home:Chapter 6.**

Clare's point of view:

I really hope Scarr is okay. She is my baby girl so I would do anything to protect her. If I had a choice to save my life or hers it would be hers. I would take my own life for Scarlet in a heart beat. She is that special to me. Well I'm sure every parent is like that, right. When it comes to Scarlet I'm a mother bear. I would kill for my cubs. Hopefully she won't have anything that Eli was inspecting her he showed a really good father figure. He was serious about it and tried to see if it was broken or not. I could just tell he has the potential to be a really good car ride was very hectic. Eli was basically gunning it on the highway to get to the hospital half an hour away. It didn't help to have a screaming and crying 5 year old on your lap clinging onto you. We didn't have any ice so her arm was red and swelling. One image was stuck in my mind though. That image was of Jacob carrying Scarlet bridal style and running towards us. ven though Scarr was in alot of pain, It still looked fricken cute. I swear they are going to end up dating in high school. What would be really funny, is if they got married. That would just be funny, since we tease them about it all the time.

We arrived at the hospital and Eli quickly parked athe car. KC parked his next to Eli's and the six of us headed into the hospital. We walked inside and found the front desk.

"Excuse me." I said. Thelady looked up and smiled but her face fell when she saw Scarlet crying in my arms.

"How may I help you?" She asked concerned.

"Oh yeah,My little girl fell down and landed on her arm. She may have broken it." I said. She nodded.

"Name." She said looking up at me.

"Scarlet Goldsworthy" I replied to her.

"Okay I will send someone out to you right now. It will be about a 2 minute wait." I said my thanks and we all went and sat down in the little waiting room. 2 minutes later a woman who looked to around 40 to 46 walked into the waiting room, wearing a white lab coat and a name badge.

"Scarlet Goldsworthy?" She asked.

"That's her." I said getting up. The doctor led us to a room and closed the door. I sat Scarlet on the little table.

"Now Scarlet what seems to be the problem?" She asked softly.

"I was playing at the park when I fell off the monkey bars and landed on my arm" Scarr whimpered. Oh, my poor baby girl. The doctor then unwove her arm and positioned it so that it was sticking out in front of her.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" She asked. Scarlet shook her head.

"Can you move your arm?" She asked. Scarr attempted to move her arm but yelped out in pain. I grabbed Eli's hand and squeezed it tightly. Hew returned the gesture.

"Well it has appeared that she has broke her arm. I'll go get the plaster and goss. Scarlet what color do you want?" The doctor asked her.

"Black" She said almost immediately. That caused everyone to start laughing while Eli just smirked at her. When the doctor was casting her arm there was a loud and fast knock on the door. Dr. Mills answered the door and I was surprised. There stood Adam, Fiona, Alli, and Drew with panicked expressions on their faces.

"Um and you are?" Dr. Mills asked.

"We are her for Scarlet Marie Goldsworthy." Alli said before pushing her way into the room.

"Oh my gosh! Scarlet baby what happened?" Fiona screamed.

"I fell and broke my arm." Scarlet said non-chalantley.

"Oh my baby! Are you okay?" Alli asked

"Yes auntie Alli I am fine." Scarlet said while rolling her eyes. Adam the walked over and gave her a hug. Drew went over and talked to Scarlet.

"Were you tough when you fell?" Drew asked.

"Yep"

"Good job Bub" Drew said while rubbing her curly hair.

"Adam how did you guys get here?"

"Jenna called us and we came as soon as we heard." Alli said. Then all the attention in the room went from Scarlet to Eli. Everyone was confused on why he was there but they soon got over it, with a few swear words, and an attempted slap from Alli. The doctor gave Scarlet a silver sharpie for us all to sign her cast. She gave it to Jacob first. Him being the boy he is decided to write his name in really big letters taking up almost the whole outside of her cast. The rest of us signed it and exited the hospital. We decide we would go out to eat at this place called Chilis. It was affordable and close to where I lived so me and Scarlet went there about twice a month. We all started driving to resteraunt when a thought popped into my head. Dinner is going to turn into an interorgation for Eli. Oh boy!

**How was this? Did you like it? Review please**


	7. First NIght as a Family

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks. Schoolo and play practice have been torturous. BUt I'm here now aren't I. I just hope I haven't lost any readers. I have some minor writers block for this story. Sorry if it's too short or boring. My apologies if it is.**

Clare's point of view:

We were all exiting the hospital when rain was pouring down. Great just what we need. We all then quickly walked to the cars as to avoid getting wet.

"So we'll see you guys at Chilis?" I asked Adam, Fiona, Alli, Drew, KC, Jenna, and Jacob.

"Yup" Alli said before she walked to her car with Drew in toe. That boy was whipped. Bad. The rest of us dispersed into our cars and were on our way. Eli started the car and turned on the heat. He started the car and I knew he was tense. And a tense Eli is not a fun Eli. Basically because he bottles it all up untill he explodes.

"They hate me." He said abruptly. That's not true. They don't hate him. They hate what he did to me.

"That's not true." I said. I had Scarlet lying in my lap. Her head was hanging down with her hair in her face her breathing slow. She was sleeping.

"Yeah they do. Adam tried to punch me, Drew tried to punch me, and Alli made an attempt to slap me across the face. If that doesn't spell out hate, I don't know what does." He said gripping the stearing wheel with a great amount of strength turning his knuckles a sickly white color. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at first but then relaxed.

"They don't hate you. They hate what you did to me. You left me. After you left I was a complete and utter wreck. I would lock myself in my room and just you left them to pick up the pieces. They're just surprised that you're back in my life." I saw a look of sadness come across his face. A second later it was wahsed off and replaced with a look of determination.

"Clare. I was stupid and a douche bag for doing that you. I just thought that breaking your heart would save me the pain from you moving on later. And let me tell you it was the stupidest thing I have ever done. And I won't ever let you go." Eli then grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and squeezed it. I took my thumb and started to rub soothing circled on the top of his hand. He looked down and smiled at me. He focused his attention back on the road and I placed a kiss on his cheek. I swear I saw him shudder and blush. And Eli NEVER blushes.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the resteraunt. I knew they were here because I saw Drew's car with the bumpersticker that said,'Jesus is coming. Look busy'. And then I saw Jenna's toyota and Fiona's BMW. So they were all here.

We walked in and it was crowded and buzzing with people as usuall. I didn't the guys so I figured that they were at a table. We walked up to the hostess and I could tell she thought Eli was hot.

"How can I help you?" She asked Eli while batting her eyelashes. I couldn't help but think that was directed all the way towards Eli and that it had a double meaning.

"Yeah a table for 10 under the name of..." Eli let his name drift off till he looked at me.

"Coyne." I said. The hostess caught sight of me and Scarlet and scoffed. She then plastered a smile on her face and led us to the table. Everyone was there laughing. It was girls on one side guys on the other. I sat down next to Scarlet and Jenna. Jacob was across from Scarr, Eli across from me, Kc across from Jenna, Drew across from Alli, and Adam across from Fiona.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh Drew just told a joke." KC said. I don't like Drew's jokes because they were either sexual, perverted, or about chuck norris.

"If it's one of Drew's I don't think I want to hear it." I said.

"Clare" Drew called from across the table.

"Yes?" I asked looking over my menu.

"When Chuck Norris falls, the ground gets hurt." He said smirking. Little did he know that I had a come back.

"Oh yeah. Well Jesus can walk on water but Chuck Norris can swim through land." I saw his eyes widened at the fact I beat him. The tabel started laughing again. The waitress came to our tabel. I can't beliee who it was. Bianca.

"What can I get you?" She said with a face that said 'shoot me now'. We all ordered and in about 10 minutes the food arrived. During dinner thaere was mindless chatter when Alli spoke.

"Why are you back Eli?" She asked.

"Well I'm writing a book and it had to get published little did I know that Clare was going to decide that little factor." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah I get that. But why are you two back together?" She asked frustrated.

"Well Breaking up with Clare was the worst decision of my life. I regret it every day. I mean I ruined my life, leaving her. She's my rock, my other half, my soul mate. I will do anything in my power just keep her. And I am very greatful she's giving me a second chance." Eli said grabbing my hand across the tabel. Alli nodded satisfied with his answer.

"Okay. But if you hurt her in any way shape or form I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon." Alli said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah Eli you may be one of my best friends but if you hur her I'll shoot you in the leg." Adam said seriously.

"Okay I think he gets it not to hurt me." I said. Then I felt a hand tugging on my sweat shirt sleave.

"Mommy can we go now? I'm tired." Scarr asked me with her big green eyes shining in the light.I looked around the tabel and everybody was done. Fiona offered to pay for all of it since we were kinda celebrating. I payed the tip though. $5 dollars should be enough shouldn't it?

We were all outside saying our good byes when I looked at Scarr. Her and Jacob were hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. It was so cute! They have to marry when they get older. They might because of the way they're acting at the ages 5 and 6. I had to physically pull Scarlet from Jacob while KC held Jacob away. We said our final good byes and dispersed. When we got into 'Mory' Scarlet asked a shocking question.

"Mommy is Daddy sleeping over?" She asked with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"It's up to him." I said smiling at him.

"Sure I'd love to sleep over." Eli said. We then continued the drive over to my house. Our first night as a famiy.

**How was this? Does it make up for my absence? Review and let me know. :-)**


	8. Hot N' Heavy Interrupted

**Hello fanfictioners. I apologize for the leave of absence in this story. Shit has been going on and yeah... I also have lost inspiration for it. But I have gotten a pm from someone who enjoys reading it. And it's all about you guys!(: But Uhmm yeah.. I think I'm gonna spice up this chapter a little... maybe some sexual actions will be involved(; it's a possibility haha who knows? But yeah... If you want me to continue, GIVE ME FEEDBACK. What you's like to see, and stuff you didn't like, new ideas/ improvements. shit like that. But yeah so Eli's staying the night.. ooh la la(; I'm gonna start this chapter now... **

**WARNING: Possible Sexual Content and Length Decrease. Continue With Caution(;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi**

Clare's Point of View:

Oh my God. Eli's staying over. Elijah Fucking Goldsworthy is sleeping over at my house. The love of my life. Shit, I need to clean. Hopefully it doesn't phase him. Being a single mother with a five year old isn't an easy job.

Pulling up to the front of the house I unbuckle my seatbelt, and pick up Scarr.

"Can you please open the door?" I ask quietly with a sleeping Scarlet in my arms.

"Sure thing." Eli says before kissing her forehead, and kissing my lips. He slips out of the hearse smoothly, and steps out. He walks around the front of the hearse or more like struts around it, slowly. All the while keeping eye contact and giving me his seduction smirk. I bit my lip as I felt a little wetness seep into my panties. I then looked down at Scarr to make sure she was still asleep.

She was indeed, conked out. Seeing the door open I slide out and come face to face with playful green eyes. Smiling at him, I walk past and to the front door. Grabbing my keeps from my back pocket, and holding Scarlett in one arm, I open the door and switch on the light.

The bergundy walls coming into place.

"Nice place. I see you've remodeled." Eli says slowly shutting the front door.

"Yeah. The living room is over there if you'd like to sit down. I'm just going to put Scarr down. It's past her bed time and she has school tomorrow." Eli smiles at me and walks down the hall to the living room while I head upstairs to Scarlet's room.

Placing her on her bed and wrapping her comforter around her, I kiss her forehead and turn oh her nightlight before returning out of her door and closing it.

Heading downstais I see Eli digging through the fridge.. He's still hungry? Damn...

Sneeking up behind him, I playfully slap his ass causing him to jump at first, close the fridge door, and smirk at me.

"Why Clare Edwards, what has gotten into you?" He asks feigning shock.

"Nothing." I reply innocently.

"doesn't seem like 'nothing'." He snickers before kissing me and backing me up against the freezer door.

Our tongues seemed to mingle in a sensual dance hinting our deepest wants and desires. I then felt his mouth start to suck on my tongue making me moan a little which in toe, caused him to chuckle. I then felt his hands settle on my ass and realized I was wearing my short shorts. _Smart, Clare. Really, you truly are brilliant. _I thought to myself snidely.

Suddenly the kiss was broken and I felt a qhite hot pressure come down on my ass cheek.

That asshole slapped me back. But I guess I deserved it.

"A spank, for a spank" Eli says winking before turning and opening up the fridge again.

"Very funny."

"It was. Clever, too" He chuckled.

"What are you looking for?"I ask him inquisitively.

"Do you have any strawberries and chocolate sause by any chance?" He winks at me.

Oh, so now I see what he's in the fridge for.

"Yeah. Strawberries in the bottom drawr and chocolate sause is in the pantry. I'll get it."

I grabbed the unopened bottle and a bowl before heading back over to him and setting them on the island.

He takes them from me and pours some strawberries into the bowl and drizzles some chocolate syrup on them. When done, he says, "To the living room?"

"To the living room." I giggle and walk to the leopard print and spawl out onto it, slipping off my shoes, and sigh.

Eli sits down close to me and does the same with his black converse and places the bowl in his lap. He picks up a strawberry and holds it out to me. Leaning inwards I take a bite and savor it. The tangyness of the strawberry mixing with the sweetness of the chocolate causing me to moan a little in satisfaction. This earned me a smirk from the dark haired boy. I did the same thing afterwards. Picking one up and feeding it to him. His lips touched my fingers by accident and he licked them playfully. He's such a tease sometimes... but that doesn't change the fact that I got chills.

Flashing forward, to the here and now, me and Eli were on my bed getting hot and heavy. I was underneath him in just my panties and he was ontop of me in his skinny jeans, busy grinding into me and sicking on my nipples. Oh the sensations when he pinched my nipples and flicked his tongue over them.

He broke the heated kiss only to slip off his pants. He then quickly dove down and started placing wet kisses on my chest and and going down my white skin and to the hem of my panties. He placed a kiss all the way to the wet spot on my boyshorts. He then looked at me with his dark emerald eyes filled of lust and asked in a husky voice, "Is someone getting turned on?"

My breathing was harsh and ragged and my legs were shaking.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered out. He could still do this to me? Wow.. He chuckled and leaned down, licking the wet mark on my panties causing me to let out a moan.

And at the same time, there was a knock on the door with a small voice saying "Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared."

**Duh Duh Duh!(: Haha finished! What do you all think? Kinda crappy but it was getting steamy(; Well leave me your feedback and new ideas please(:**


End file.
